Chaos Fiction
by Marco Incognito
Summary: A Timeline of events in History. From the Beginning to the End.
1. In the Beginning

**In the Beginning  
**  
 _"In the Beginning the Universe was created.  
This made many people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move."_

-The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

The universe forms, and species evolve. Spiritual beings such as the Elohim (gods) come into being. Another race of beings called the Yuggoth, or Great Old Ones survived the destruction of the previous Universe and enter the new one. Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Dagon (worshipped by the Sea Devils), Hastur the Unspeakable (aka Fenric), Shub-Niggurath (who conquered and colonised Polymos with her offspring the Nestene Consciousness), Yog-Shothoth (the Intelligence), the Lloigor (the Animus), Azathoth, Gog and Magog, Malefescent, and Tor-Gasukk. The Gods of Raag, Nah, and Rok, Z'Gord and Gah Lak Tus were among those who endured into our universe. They were responsible for the demise of the previous universe, and amused themselves by creating the Land of Fiction - a realm where reality is fluid. A great meeting of Universal personifications occurred. Among the attendees were the spirits of all existent stars, as well as representatives of the Faerie Realms, the Yuggoth and the Elohim, and all the Endless with several others. Dream and Desire of the Endless had an argument that caused rift in their relationship after Dream's girlfriend Killala of the Glow left him for Sto-Oa, the spirit of the sun of her home planet.

 **The Big Bang**

 _"When the universe was forged in the crucible of the Big Bang, our mighty race was already 17 years old."_

-Ken, the Nibblonian

When the Big Bang occurred several races including the Alternians, the Nibblonians, The Jade Emperor and the entity Gah Lak Tus, already existed and witnessed it. The cause is unknown but it is believed that an evil being called the AntiMonitor attempted to destroy all life from the perceived beginning, leaving him with no opposition. Several time travellers were forcibly dragged by the coronal energy, imprisoning them for a time until they all, independently of each other discovered a way to escape by overloading their crafts with energy. The explosion of energy was the resulting Big Bang. Before the Earth formed there was a period known as the Dark Ages, a time of "Blood and magic", during which the Old Ones, Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourished. Eventually, the Time Lords, part of a confederacy known as the Fledgling Empires aided by the Elohim bring this era to a close after a long and bloody war. After these creatures were brought to near extinction, the Time Lords were sickened of violence and officially began their long period of non-interference. The Earth would form around this time.

 **Mankind is Born**

 _Charlie Holloway: What we hoped to achieve was to meet our makers. To get answers. Why they even made us in the first place._

 _The Android David:Why do you think your people made me?_

 _Charlie Holloway: We made you because we could._

 _The Android David: Can you imagine how disappointing it would be for you to hear the same thing from your creator?_

-Conversation aboard the disastrous _Prometheus_ expedition

Human story is older than you may think. It is widely believed that many Gods had a hand in creating the patchwork that would become the Human race and its many diversities. Whatever the reason it is believed that the Various Gods created Mankind on Earth, possibly with the aide of a Race called the Engineers and perhaps others seeing as how a race called the Alternians has also claimed responsibility. Some gods collaborated to seed life on the planet, each performing techniques such as vomiting a Universe or some like the Chinese God Pangu sacrificed themselves, leading to debate as to what Deity should be given credit for creating what. Regardless Mankind was created on Earth, which was already inhabited by species such as the Silurians, the Sea Devils and visiting races such as the Flying Polyps, Great Race of Yith and Elder Things. The Creators kept their creations secluded from harm. Some like the Deity often simply referred to as "God" but bearing many names, created a Paradise for his creations, Adam and Lillith, before Lillith betrayed God. In an act of revenge she slept with as many Angels as she could and created the Demon race as well as the Vampires and then became a Demon Queen alongside Satan. God then created Eve, only for Satan to instill the desire of rebellion within her and Adam and motivate them to disobey their creator and be banished, then once again to drive Cain to murder his brother Abel, motivating the first Murderer to discover Immortality and ensuring that he would live on as a personification. Other Deities personally ruled over their creations to establish conquering empires such as the Jade Emperor.

 **Road to the Multiverse  
**  
 _"Green Lanterns have a legend, no one can see the beginning of time. It's a universal law."_

-Green Lantern John Stewart

The Oan Scientist Krona, attempted to observe the Big Bang, something which was forbidden. He attempted the experiment and saw a hand holding the Universe before his machine exploded. Allegedly this created the Multiverse, including an Antimatter counterpart to our own Universe, known as the Mirror Universe. The resulting antimatter created evil entities such as the Anti-Monitor, and the Grand Witch Grandiene, both of whom would come to plague the Positive Matter Universe.

 **The Lost Civilizations**  
 _  
"Yeah. Yeah, and hey, I'm sure it'll all work out OK. After all, dinosaurs have been on this Earth for 150 million years. And, it's not like we're going to just...disappear."_

-Unknown

The New Gods faced many foes in the early ages. As mentioned before there was another group of Deities. Inhuman creatures who had survived the destruction of the previous Universe and now found this one. They were called the Old Ones, in contrast to the more Human "New Gods", and while these Creatures and the creators went millennia before fighting, conflict seemed inevitable as both had worshippers on Old One worshippers were the Elder things, The Mi-Go, the Silurians and the Aquatic Deep Ones, while the Deities had the Human worshippers. There was another threat to the Universe. The Darkness which occupied Deities such as Odin, Ra, and Rama. While it was all but destroyed a surviving fragment fell to Earth crashing in what would become Japan. this coincided with the 5th planet from the sun being destroyed and becoming the Asteroid belt, forcing the native Sarmaks to search for new planets. The Silurians created Ark to protect the Native Dinosaurs while preserving themselves through underground hibernation, leaving behind the Scarlet Trapezohedron, which they used to communicate with the Old Ones. While the bombarding of Asteroids were devastating, some areas were unaffected. Intelligent Dinosaurs continued to live among animalistic humans and Apes and even formed their own society. However, a Business, WEYASO, destroyed a swamp to build a factory. In the progress leaving only one surviving member of the Bunch Beetle species, which died in two weeks, being unable to reproduce. The result was the massive overpopulation of plants which the now extinct Bunch Beetles consumed. Poison used on the plants killed other wildlife as well. In an attempt to scientifically solve the problem, specially made bombs were dropped into a Volcano to create clouds, but this backfired and created Snow, issuing in an unnatural Ice Age, which would result in the intelligent Dinosaur population mostly starving and freezing to death. Unintelligent Dinosaurs would survive in isolated areas such as Caspak, the Savage Land, Dinosaur Island, Pellucidar, and Dinotopia. Mankind would remain unintelligent Apes until a a tribe in Africa was confronted by a mysterious Black Monolith. Upon touching the strange object, the Tribe began to learn how use bones and tools and throughout the years used the Monolith as a source of knowledge for ages to come. Elsewhere War broke out between the New and Old Gods. The conflict was destructive but the New Gods were victorious and the Old Ones were banished or destroyed. It was a Pyrrhic victory for the Continent of Atlantis and its civilization as Great Magic was used to align the planets and imprison the Old One Cthulhu within the sunken Deep One city of R'yleh, but the toll was too great and Atlantis collapsed into the sea. The inhabitants survived by becoming like their rivals, the Deep Ones, aquatic beings. This only ensured the two factions would be at war for centuries to come to the extent the Deep One Kingdom was granted magic to conceal and transport itself. In the absence of Atlantis, the Muranian Empire ruled for some time but worshipped many dark gods and was enslaved by the sorcerer Sharaku before he was killed by a group of time travellers which included the robotic hero the Mighty Atom. The Empire of Mu anticipated a coming Ice Age and travelled underground to survive. The Ice Age was not natural but caused by the sorceress and evil Queen Juliana and her son, Nekron, sending forth a wave of glaciers, forcing humanity to retreat south towards the equator before they were slain by the warriors Larn and darkwold. Despite the deaths, the Strange weather continued and humanity was left to be easily conquered by the First Civilization, an alien race that impersonated the gods, the first of many extraterrestrials to do so to exploit humanity. The First Civilization based themselves off God's creations and created enchanted objects called the Pieces of Eden and cloned Adam and Eve, but they sensed the coming of a solar Flare that was causing strange weather. While many fled, others initiated a desperate plan to travel to the planet's core and save both races. The Flare struck but First Civilization technology created a Shield saving earth but destroying the advanced technology on the planet and nearly wiping out Humanity. Mankind had been liberated, but the expedition was not a complete success and the apocalyptic weather such as the Ice Ages continued.

 **The Age of Barbarism**

" _Brace Yourself. Winter is Coming"_

-Westeros Era Motto

Supernatural forces once more threatened mankind with the rise of a undead army that would be beaten back. The new nations that formed were at a medieval technology level and were named Westeros and Essos among others. Another land, Valyria,the ancestors to the inhabitants of the Isle of Berk, were the first to tame Dragons but the Targaryen dynasty poorly handled them and they nearly became extinct for what would not be last time. This new land was chaotic and quickly became engulfed in War and violence. It was a time in which the immortal murderer Kane felt at home. While living in the city of Carsultyal, he met and killed the warrior Dragar, who was cursed into a reincarnation cycle, becoming Kill of Valusia, Conan the Cimmerian,Cormac Mac Art. Solomon Kane(Ironically), and Francis X. Gordon.

 **Middle Earth**

 _"_ _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men, doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

-Ancient Scripture

The Deity God was among the first of the New Beings to awaken from the war with the Old Gods. He was disturbed with what he saw and, without the consultation of the other Deities, began to plot to reshape the Earth. God conspired with the Sumerian Gods such as Gozer and the Native American wizard Wisakejack to flood the planet and wash away all but only a select few, including Noah, his family and two of every animal. God told Noah to build an Ark to survive the coming flood. When the flood hit the surviving Dragons were scattered all over the world as were the human survivors. Some of which were the families God intended to destroy including the Starks and the Lannisters. The Submerged nation of Atlantis rose to power as did the Titans. The nations of Lemuria and Middle Earth were formed in the aftermath and could be considered a paradise when compared to Westeros. The Westeros period can be considered to have ended with the ceremonial burning of the Iron Throne. A throne of swords forged from Dragon Fire and a seat of power for so long was once more submitted to Dragon flame, signaling the new age. More Deities awoke and Arien and Tillion, the Maiar protectors of the sun and the moon, destroyed the semi-permanent cloud cover enshrouding Europe and the Meditteranean, ending the period of Ice Ages that had devastated the continent. The Deity Eru created several races including the Elves and another race of Men which were joined by other species such as the Dwarves,the Orcs and the Hobbits. This land was threatened by several Dark Lords, including Morgoth, and his offspring Sauron. After the fall of the land of Morder, the Wizard Gandalf,the Elves Elrond and Galadriel and the hobbits Frodo and Bilbo departed into the Undying Lands, the old name for the Blazing World, where they would live forever. Elrond and Galadriel would find a land for the Elves after the passing of Middle Earth, what name they chose would be forgotten as following a period of rule by the goddess Hylia, it would become known as Hyrule. Other lands outside of Middle Earth of note was the land of Lemuria, In which the warrior Thongor murdered the Vampire king that had ruled the city for thousands of years. This was possibly the first account of a human killing a Vampire. Middle Earth would face another final threat, the Dark Lord rose up to lead the Orcs to conquer the Nine Races inhabiting Middle Earth at the time and it seemed all would fall without the aid of wizards like Gandalf, but an Orc farmer named Jirak rose up against the Dark Lord and led the Nine Races to destroy the evil being, killing him. This did not end Orc Persecution, the very thing that led to the Orcs siding with the Dark Lord and Jirak used magic to lead his people to the alien world of Draenor. Other races followed and would form their own lands, the Elves mostly made Hyrule their home, evolving into another race, though a race of Hobbit and Elf hybrids continue to exist near the North Pole, following the current incarnation of the spirit of Joy, known as Tom Bombadil to the inhabitants of Middle Earth. The Dwarves retreated underground and were seldom seen by humans.

 **The Coming of the Hyborian Age**

" _Let us ride with the clan down the street, by the courtesy of Frehdd's two feet. When you are with the sharpened rocks, have an \untranslatable\ time, an \untranslatable\ time, we will have a happy old time_ "

\- Inscription found near Mammoth Caves, ca. 12,000 BC

The world faced further cataclysms. The cause of which is unknown but can be believed to be from warring Deities, individual deities like Gozer, a race of Dragons which enters hibernation for thousands of years and rises again to burn the world, regardless the age of Middle Earth came to an end, perhaps gradually rather than slowly. There was a second wave of mass sinkings. Lemuria began to sink into the Pacific, sending refugees fleeing across the world. Many settled in Gondor and aided that land in repelling barbarian invaders and establishing itself as the second Empire of Atlantis. The Lemurians were joined by other refugees from a crash of a Barsoomian spaceship, including La, daughter of Tario. Hobbits eventually intermarried into mainstream Humanity and the Elf race such as the Lemurians and disappeared as their own distinct race. The second empire of Atlantis also sank and the survivors were driven north. One survivor, Kull of Atlantis, conquered his own Kingdom. In the East, Izanagi no Mikoto and Izanami no Mikoto founded the first society in Japan. The first humans in the country lived alongside a race of Monsters. An incident occurred in which a human killed several monsters and grew in power with a dark energy which was dubbed "The Satsui No Hadou"(Literally "The Surge of Murderous Intent"). The dark energy imbued human was killed but the threat worried many. This event was covered up and a purge was instigated, ending with the Monster race being sealed beneath Japan's Mount Ebott. As if to replace them, a new race of Monsters would appear. These new monsters possessed amazing abilities and were friendly towards humans, and while they could harm, they did not seem to be able to permanently kill humans. They also demonstrated a desire to be trained and are close to most humans. They also arrived with their own deities, such as Arceus, and were not as easily imprisoned, as such their presence was tolerated.

The world was taking shape. And in what would become North America, a tribe inhabiting an area where unintelligent Dinosaurs had survived was encountered by two groups of Time travellers, one from an unknown point in the future, and one from the 1960s, who left behind a record of their native era. The tribe was inspired to imitate this future society, creating seeming anachronistic technology that would baffle Archeologists. There was only one recorded alien visitation at this time, a member of the Zetox race exiled from his planet for creating a device which the Tralfamadorians foresaw would have a hand in the destruction of the Universe by one of their pilots, accidentally pushing the button. Gazoo, the creator of this device was subsequently exiled to what was to him Prehistoric Earth. Several members of this bizarre tribe would have adventurers in time themselves. A time traveller named Alley Oop and his mate, a frozen early hominid revived in the 1970s that was primarily inspired by tales of Superheroes, and a neanderthal maned "Frehdd" who was thawed out, having survived being frozen and uncovered in the city of Endsville.

 **The Future Society Theory**  
 _  
"There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe... with tribes of humans... who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians... or the Toltecs... or the Mayans. Some believe there may yet be brothers of man... who even now fight to survive - somewhere beyond the heavens!"_

-The Church of All Worlds

The Future Society Theory is a common theory among some scholars and members of the Church of All Worlds as to how Humanity came to be and while it is grounded in some reality, it is likely false. It revolves around the belief that a Futuristic society engineered a time travel experiment in order to establish humanity's place in the Galaxy much earlier than they had originally, allowing it to exist a long time Ago in a Distant Galaxy, interacting with various alien Species and discovering an ability allowing an individual to manipulate the world around them. With the discovery of this ability to manipulate the Galaxy and that is consisted of two contrasting light and Dark aspects, two factions formed representing and defending each. For untold millennia the Light and Dark dueled as the nature of the source of their abilities shifted like seasons. In the time of the Light, the dark was all but extinguished, left just enough to rebuild. In the time of the Dark, the defenders of justice would be equally nearly destroyed only to recover. Empires fell. Alliances were formed, but eventually, perhaps in final realization, it all ended. The two factions put their differences aside and worked to destroy the source of their power. while this would finally end the fighting to maintain balance, it also left a Galaxy that had for so long been reliant on gifted beings to fall prey to the rise of a Terran Empire. This new Human Empire in many ways echoed the eventual Federation and began a campaign of exploration in what was known as the Twelve Colonies. When a Standard model of Droid called a Cylon rebelled in massive numbers, the twelve Colonies and remaining humans took to legends of a 13th Colony called Earth and would make their way there. According to the theory, they would arrive and intermarry into the local Humanity along with an ark carrying a portion of the Humanoid Golgafrinchan race composed of all the middlemen of Golgafrincham, such as the telephone sanitisers, account executives, hairdressers, tired TV producers, insurance salesmen, personnel officers, security guards, public relations executives, and management consultants.

 **The Hyborian Age**

 _"Between the time when the oceans drank Atlantis and the rise of the sons of Aryas, there was an age undreamed of. And unto this, Conan, destined to wear the jeweled crown of Aquilonia upon a troubled brow. It is I, his chronicler, who alone can tell thee of his saga. Let me tell you of the days of high adventure!"_

-The Wizard Elbion

A tribe fled north, at this point at a technological level hardly above that of a neanderthal. They found an area inhabited by a race of white furred carnivorous apes. The stone age invaders engaged in a territorial war with them, and eventually drove them off. Their descendants declared themselves Hyboreans after the norse god Bori, in reality a great tribal chief of their past who had undergone deification. This age birthed not Heroes like the ages of Middle Earth and Westeros but Warriors including Red Sonja. It also saw the rise of the decadent Melnibonean Empire. The pale Albino Elric of Melnibone was possibly the first Eternal Champion, a warrior chosen to aid the forces of Order I their battle against Chaos. Other suck Champions included Odysseus, Roland, Jesus Christ, Jerry Cornelius, and the Doctor. The conflict would rage on and alter to the extent where the factions would instead choose teams of warriors. However a great warrior would fashion his legacy. Conan of Cimmeria was born on the battlefield and his path was set when as a young boy, alone after the death of both his parents, he ran into a tent with a shaman. Inside he found a mysterious hooded figure. The fortuneteller presented him with a vision of a Man as a slave in chains, then as a pirate, as a Gladiator, and finally as a soldier, then the man himself sitting upon a Throne with a troubled expression. The young Conan was confused, he asked why he was being shown this. How did this relate to him? The image of the King on his throne then shifted to...something almost identical. "Why show me this again?" he asked. The Shaman revealed that the man on the Throne is him, for he is the reincarnation of King Kull, and before Kull was a King he was a slave,pirate,outlaw, gladiator, and a soldier and Conan would follow this path as well. Conan looked back to the image. He saw a debate. Kull's old traveling companion and closest friend Brule the Spear-Slayer, a powerful warrior wished to marry his love. The laws of the kingdom written on stone tablets forbade gay marriage. Kull seemed troubled by this, then he rose up and picked up a weapon. "By this Axe I Rule!" he shouted and brought his weapon down, splitting the commandment in two. Conan smiled at this and he became determined, puffing out his chest, he ran out smiling. The Shaman transformed into Dream of the Endless and thought to himself. What he had not told Conan is like Kull, he would wear his Crown upon a troubled brow.

And so Conan's journeys began and Dream watched them unfold. He saw Conan in chains, before ehe broke them. He saw the ship Conan was on be attacked by Pirates. After a long battle the Pirate Queen Belit called for her men to stop fighting impressed. Belit offered Conan a spot on her crew. For more than one reason he smiled his acceptance. Then in the next instant he was slaughtering and reading ships alongside Belit. The two kissed passionately while covered in blood. A parchment floated in the wind with a Sketch of Conan's face. In the next instant Conan held the body of Belit in his arms. The next instances flew by, a gladiator, and a soldier and finally as a warrior, Conan stood chasing a screaming man upon the steps of a palace. His large hands grabbed and crushed his throat. The crown around the old man's head fell with a clang and his body went limp. Conan raised the crown above his head. There were cheers and Conan smiled was as wide as it had ever been. Slowly the cheering halted and the smile faded to a frown and the image of the Barbarian on the throne.

 _When I was a fighting-man, the kettle-drums they beat,_

 _The people scattered gold-dust before my horse's feet;_

 _But now I am a great king, the people hound my track_

 _With poison in my wine-cup, and daggers at my back._

Dream thought about how he related to this human. He too was unhappy upon his own throne. He thought of Robert Baratheon's words. "Never was I more alive than when I fought to gain the Throne. And never was I more dead than when I had it."

But Conan then smiled a bit and rose up. He announced to the people the the would marry the Queen of another Kingdom. The people cheered. The wedding was a great event and soon she would have a son. Conan Jr. Then, now with grey hair announced that he would be going on another adventure and so he departed, leaving on a ship as his kingdom faded again.

In Conan's absence, the Nordic Frost Giant Ymir attacked Hyperborea. This was partly revenge. On his travels, Conan had me the famed men of Asgard. One day upon spotting a naked woman he gave chase and rounded a corner to see her smiling with her arms outstretched and two fierce large creatures approaching him. Conan fought them and they were slain. The woman responded in horror as Conan smiled and taunted her, approaching her with a sword. he got close and prepared to strike but she screamed for her father and vanished in a column of rainbow light. Conan learned from the men of Asgard the legend of the daughter of Ymir who would lure men to where her brothers would kill and consume them. Now Ymir brought his wrath down on the land that would become Scandinavia. However, a new Pantheon descended from on high to do battle. The men of Asgard, having ascended to a higher plane and some say Conan arrived with them. Together, led by Odin, the All father, the warriors fought back Ymir and the Frost Giants, though many including Thor's son and possibly Conan himself, were killed. This was followed by the Titanomachy in Greece in which the Olympians defeated the Titans. The War and the Titanomachy caused Giants to flee and even impacted tribes in Africa, perhaps leading Hadon of Opar to find the city of Kor, bringing with him an Axe sharpened from a meteorite believed to be made of Vibranium.

 **The Pantheons**

 _"_ _...I don't believe in Him, and if He does exist, I don't like Him. His type of gods aren't gods who echo how mortals behave. They're gods who are held up as example of perfection to be emulated. They're not gods of the people. They're remote and inaccessible, they demand blind, unthinking obedience from their followers. They're dictators. We Aesir and Vanir, by contrast, are mirrors. Other gods rule. We reflect and magnify. We are you, only more so. We share your flaws and foibles. We are as humanlike as we are divine, and I think we are all the better for that."  
_  
-Odin's thoughts on God.

Odin searched for a way to undo the deaths of his kin. While he was successful, the consequences of his actions resulted in the circular pattern of Ragnarok. As a result, the Norse Pantheon would suffer destruction and then rebirth several times throughout history. Odin, still grieving, adopted the Frost Giant Loki Laufeyson, son of the dead Frost Giant King, and would raise him alongside the resurrected Thor to the point where he became part of the cycle. Odin did this despite knowing that Loki would bring about the events of Ragnarok, perhaps willingly doing so because he wanted Thor and his people to return to him. Under the leadership of Odin and the Norse gods, The Paleo-Nordic culture grew to be almost the equal of the God Led Greece or Egypt, but little is known of its accomplishments today. In Greece, The Titanomachy, or War of the Titans occurred with the Olympians emerging victorious after Zeus freed the Cyclopes from their underground prison and they joined him. The Olympians then began to cement their power. Poseidon gave his son Atlas rule over the new Atlantean Empire. Possibly inspired by Odin and the Norse gods assuming control of Northern Europe, Rama and Ra also formed great Human Empires. The falcon-headed god Ra became the first ruler of the newly formed Egypt. Egypt had been largely leaderless as in 10,000 BC their Leader was assassinated by the Agahl and Bantu tribes. This was echoed in South America where after ages of fighting amongst themselves. Huitzilopochtli and Quetzacoatl worked together to rebuild what is now Mexico following the final cycle of destruction. The spirit of Joy, formerly known as Tom Bombadil was revived as Mitra, and a cult devoted to him appeared in what is now India and Iran.

And with the end of Hostilities and the war of the Gods that had destroyed so many Civilizations in the past. It was now time for the Modern World to take shape.


	2. The Cradle of Civilization

**Beasts of Nations**

 _"Eagles are not kindly birds. Some are cowardly and cruel. But the ancient race of the northern mountains were the greatest of all birds; they were proud and strong and noble-hearted."_

-Bilbo Baggins

It was a time when the Gods themselves ruled most of the early human civilizations. It was a time of great comfort but had come at a great cost. The war of the Titans and the Frost Giant invasion split the continent of Hyperborea in half, becoming Europe and Africa. Cimmeria would survive the longest but perish between World War I and World War II. Other nations would transform and the names of these Nations would become legend, literally in the case of Asgard. Meanwhile the lands of Africa, mostly a mystery to the Hiborians, who called them The Black Kingdoms, found themselves separated. The technological disparity that existed in Hyperborea meant some lands prospered while others struggled. The land of Zimbawei for example had tamed large flying snake like creatures which would migrate to the "hook" of South Africa, becoming a symbol of the Dominion of the Draka later in History. Similarly the large Eagles that had existed since the days of Middle Earth migrated to the unyet named North America and would become the symbol of the United States, said to come to US Presidents in need, and depicted in propaganda doing battle with the flying Serpents of Draka.

There were many lost Stone Age Hiborians in Africa, where they stood out due to their white skin. The only nation that prospered was Egypt under the god Ra. Within the sea Altantis, having reached its golden age, a point of technological superiority and through genetic engineering, created the birdlike Gaos and the large mutant turtle Gamera. At their height, still led by Poseidon's first son Atlas, they went on a purge of their rival, the Deep Ones, forcing them to the deepest trenches of the oceans and a yet undiscovered continent. Japan meanwhile went through a period of peace, already previously established as the Yamato tribe before the arrivals of the Mikatos and the Pokemon.

 **Into Africa**

 _"All Things are possible. Who you are is limited by who you think you are."_

-Egyptian Book of the Dead

The land that would become Wakanda was inhabited by several beast men. The Serpentlike Simbi. The white apes that were repelled from Europe during the Hiborian age had found their way through Africa and now called themselves the Vanyan, and the Spider-like Anansi race, offspring of the trickster god. The humans lived peacefully with these creatures but conflict broke out over resources, fortunately mankind was aided by the elemental spirits, the Orisha, and the creatures were defeated. The Orisha left soon after, seeking to spread their influence to other parts of the world with their abilities, they would come to be worshipped in Latin America and India, but never became as strong as the other gods

In Egypt, the god Set murdered his brother Osiris and took control of Egypt, only to be murdered in an act of revenge by Osiris's son Horus. This infighting would leave Horus as Egypt's last divine ruler. Bast, the son of Ra, had seeked his own power in Hyperborea but his worshippers were slain by those of the Hiborian god of Metal Crom including Conan of Cimmeria, who killed an Emperor who worshipped him and rejected Bast's offers . When the war with the Frost Giants broke out the two gods found themselves reluctantly on the same side. Both allied with Odin. Crom did so to save his worshippers including Conan, while Bast fought because of his father's friendship with Odin. They witnessed Odin and Ymir's battle split the Continent in half and were knocked out from the impact. They awoke a good distance away in Africa. Bast was soon united with his godly brethren, but he would eventually leave after noticing Crom's long absence. He searched and discovered him dying, his worshippers had slowly died off and so now he was much weaker. Bast was struck with sadness, the two had been comrades in battle, all hatred had been forgotten. Crom, the god of Metal pointed to the sky and presented a final gift to Humanity.

 **Kane the Immortal**

Elsewhere in Africa was a tribe that had formed around a Black Monolith. It had changed them, made them intelligent. Now there life was threatened. A Rival tribe from Hyperborea led by a man who claimed to be the first murderer. As he told his story, upon his rejection from Eden he joined a tribe of unintelligent men. One night a meteor strikes the ground near them and scared his comrades away.

 _"The first time a meteor granted me power was over twenty-five thousand years ago. While my fellows cowered with fear, I dared approach the strangely glowing rock. It was warm, and the night was very cold. I slept curled up next to it, not realizing what its rays were doing to me. But over the millennia that followed, as I watched those around me grow old and die, while I remained unchanged, I discovered the truth, and came to accept my destiny."_

Kane fled to the land of Nod after his murder of Abel. Seeing as he would later name a Terrorist Group he became the Leader of "The Brotherhood of Nod" this presumably had a lasting impact on him. After leaving Nod he gathered followers when he was exposed to the meteor. A Cave painting discovered at the time shows one figure, and then two figures one of which is skinny and one of which is fat, and finally a group of three figures where on is fat, one has seemingly curly hair and another has hair that seems to be in a bowler cut. This has been interpreted as meaning one man, two men, and three men were exposed to the meteor. These six then searched for and discovered that there were other immortals and that they went about cutting each other's heads off. Their paths diverged. Kane found himself fighting against hideous creatures worshipping the Old Ones. The next millions of years proved harsh for him as he struggled to survive in the ages of Westeros and Hyperborea. Now the world had changed, and he changed as well. With the separation of the continent, Kane now found a place to rule. Perhaps out of fear Kane had avoided the god wars but now he realized he could rule over the weaker tribes, becoming the Tribe that now threatened to dominate displaced Hiborians. She took on a new name which loosely translated into: Vandal Savage. He would plague early man until...

 **The Gift for Fire**

 _"_ _Any technological advance can be dangerous. Fire was dangerous from the start, and so (even more so) was speech - and both are still dangerous to this day - but human beings would not be human without them."_

-Isaac Asimov

In Greece, the Olympians ruled over a carefree people. Zeus believed he would not make the same mistake as Jehovah, who had taken to simply calling himself "God" as if he was the only one. Zeus would see to it his version of humanity would remain pure. To this extend he had the ugly Blacksmith of the gods Hephaestus, construct a prison for the embodiments of all the bad things in the world. The embodiment of Hope, powerful but only in a world overwhelmed with evil being, volunteered to be the warden among the prisoners. She disguised herself as something sinister to fool the residents. Hephaestus made a key, which took a life of its own and became the first Greek woman, Pandora. Hephaestus loved Pandora as a daughter.

"I don't know how this box business got started. It was never a box. it was a _pithos_ , a storage jar. I suppose Pandora's _pithos_ doesn't have the same ring to it."

-Prometheus.

Zeus allowed a select few of the defeated Titans to continue living. others like his father Chronos faced punishment. Atlas is an interesting case...

" _Atlas is caught between two different tellings of his story. In the first, he leads a rebellion against Olympus and is then sentenced to hold the heavens on his shoulders for eternity. In the second story, he is chosen to be the guardian of the pillars that hold up the earth and sky. I prefer the second story. It means that the world is not a punishment; but rather, a responsibility._ "

\- Shane Koyczan

The Titan brothers Prometheus and Epimetheus were spared until Prometheus, against the wishes of Zeus, gave Mankind the gift of fire. Zeus punished him by leaving him chained to a cliff where an Eagle would consume his organs only for him to regenerate and be eaten again the next day for Eternity. Zeus was not finished. He approached Hephaestus and ordered for Pandora to be made the wife of Prometheus's surviving brother Epimetheus, who was unaware of his brother's fate. Epimetheus was also the bearer of the Artifact containing the world's evils. He could not refuse an order from Zeus. But the King of the Gods knew Pandora. Upon her creation, the gods gave her many gifts – beauty, charm, wit, artistry, and cunning; the last gift was _curiosity._ This curiosity led her to disobey her husband's order and open the box. When she realized what she had done she quickly closed the artifact with one remaining being inside. It begged to be released and she refused. it responded with "But I am hope" it spoke to her and finally she opened the artifact and watched a white butterfly float away. She then broke down and cried acidic tears. The Fears would be rounded up and a new prison constructed.

Hope floated by where Prometheus was chained up and the Titan smiled a bit. The alien god Metron appeared before Prometheus. they were old friends. Prometheus had been among those who protested the Greeks join an interstellar war between Deities. Ares had protested that they join but was ignored. He turned to leave, giving a final warning calling Zeus foolish and a coward. Zeus stood up and shouted "IF YOU LOVE WAR SO MUCH WHY DON"T YOU BECOME THE GOD OF IT?!" and with a bolt striking him Ares's Armor was burned into him as he screamed in pain, transforming him into a darker form of himself with red eyes and black skin. Prometheus kept his similar thoughts to himself, but this did not stop his involvement with Metron, one of those alien gods. Metron made a promise to Prometheus.

In Africa, a Hiborian tribe was ravaged by Vandal Savage. Knowing he would return they approached their god, a Black Monolith. In the past it had given them knowledge, but as they stood before it now, once more seeking its gift, a meteorite came crashing down and split the Monolith in half. They screamed and ran in horror as the Meteorite and the Monolith melted into a pool. Their god was dead.

It would be sometime later before a new gift would be presented and it began with a caveman. His name was Anthro. He would come to be known as "The First Boy on Earth", a nickname given to him because he was for a long time the earliest known fossilized human and falsely identified as being a teenager at death. In the past, a strange figure appeared before Anthro. A strange being in floating chair. "I am Metron" he said, and presented Fire from the tip of his finger. "Here is Knowledge"Anthro had never seen flame, having been born after the Hiborian age and the Monolith had for some unknown purpose withheld the knowledge of its creation from the Tribe as if restricted by the Gods's law. It did however make Anthro's kin resourceful and so he quickly made a torch and lit it with the Flame. He then ran off with his new discovery.

Anthro found the tribe of Kane assaulting his village. he set the trees a flame. The Immortal Kane fled with the Tribe in fear as Anthro stood above. Anthro promised to return and teach the tribe fire once he killed Kane. Kane would be confronted by a Caveman who had killed a giant bat and now wore its pelt. Fear of this warrior caused Savage's men to abandon him. Anthro met this warrior and they would become good friends. Anthro would die after passing on the gift of fire. However while the method of preserving fire would be known, upon Anthro's death, the knowledge of how to actually create it would be forgotten. When the last flame was accidentally extinguished, the people of the Ulam tribe went on a pilgrimage to learn how to make Fire, encountering the apelike Wagabu, and the cannibalistic Kzamm. They would succeed in learning the secret, only for the fire to once more be accidentally extinguished, fortunately they were able to recreate the flame, having learned how. It then became the Ulam tribe's mission to carry the gift of Fire to as many as possible. Notworthy is the caveman "Guy" delivering Fire to a family called the Croods.

 **Animal Husbandry**

 _"_ _If there are no dogs in heaven, then when I die I want to go where they went."_

\- Will Rogers.(Fortunately for Rogers, it is has now been discovered that All Dogs go to Heaven).

It is unknown when Early Man began to tame animals beginning with Canines. There is one account of the son of a Tribal Chief going missing in a Sabertooth cat assault on a village and being returned by a Sabertooth cat, a Wooly Mammoth and a Giant Sloth. Presumably this began when a Hiborian descendant caught and tamed a Wolf.

 **The Founding of Wakanda**

 _"Father. Tell me a Story"_

-T'Challa, 4 years old.

Wakanda was home to a collection primitive human tribes when a Meteorite crashed onto the land. One of many Meteorites summoned by the dying god Crom. The god of Metal had bestowed as a final gift a Rock made of a sound and energy absorbing mineral, which would later be known as Vibranium. As the tribes warred with each other, the Panther God Bast appeared before the warrior Bashenga and guided him to the Meteorite and a heart shaped herb growing as a result of radiation. Bashenga was instructed by Bast to drink the liquid from the herb and gained amazing abilities. He then united the Tribes after a fierce battle including the Ulam and the Kzamm, all with the exception of the White Gorilla Cult, who worshipped the White Gorillas from Hyperborea and were formerly the Wagabu. Bashenga shunned the Hiborian descendants to create an entirely Black Nation. The rejected "White Skinned" tribes moved elsewhere towards the area now known as the Middle East and were unprepared for interaction with the more advanced nations of Europe who's technology level had remained the same since the Hiborian age.

 **8,000 BC**

A Tribe of warriors moved through the tall grass.

"These Wakandans are fierce warriors."

"That's what you said about the last tribe".

"An the tribe before that"

"Actually no. I only said that about the Wakandans."

"Well whoever they are I hope they can fi"

A trap sprung and a wooden frame burst out from the ground. A warrior screamed as sharp edges pierced him.

"It is the trap called the Panther's Jaw! Stay calm! Tread lightly."

Another warrior moved one foot forward slowly and nervously and was immediately split in half.

The rest screamed and ran. Around him and he watched his comrades be killed. Soon he was alone in silence. Standing motionless waiting.

Then he panicked and ran.

He became a Dark shape in the distance of a yellow field of grass.

Then there was a snap and the blurred dark figure stopped in place, something round fell from the top of the shape.

 **Early Sports**

 _"_ _If you have ever seen a dragon in a pinch, you will realize that this was only poetical exaggeration applied to any hobbit, even to Old Took's great-grand-uncle Bullroarer, who was so huge (for a hobbit) that he could ride a horse. He charged the ranks of the goblins of Mount Gram in the Battle of the Green Fields, and knocked their king Golfimbul's head clean off with a wooden club. It sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit-hole, and in this way the battle was won and the game of Golf invented at the same moment."_

-Biblo Baggins

One account depicts an early game of "Foot ball" between a Neanderthal tribe and the Bronze Age kingdom of Oofeefa. it appears "foot Ball"(referring to the sport of kicking the ball) was founded earlier than originally believed with the early tribes kicking around one of the less harmful meteorites that fell to earth and nearly destroyed the Dinosaurs. This is similar to discoveries that the sport of gold was invented when a Hobbit decapitated a goblin with a club and his head fell into a small hole.

 **The God of Destruction  
**  
 _"Before creation, there must be destruction."_  
 **  
-** Lord Beerus

In Egypt, most of the Gods had departed and left Humanity. Bast was presiding over the Kingdom of Wakanda. Ra had taken an observer role, In one of the few times he chose to interfere he noticed strange occurrences in Japan, the land in which the Darkness fell. He sensed a great evil growing but it was not his realm. This interference would prove costly as the evil grew and Ra sent the God Beerus to Japan to investigate. The Elder Gods were being slain by the powerful Sorcerer Shinnok. Different Gods functioned differently. In Japan the Gods had to take human form to interact with humanity and in these forms they could be killed. The Olympians functioned the same way. In order to defeat Shinnok, the Japanese god of Thunder Raiden, originally a beast that ate children was magically transformed instead into a great and Noble Warrior. Raiden and Beerus defeated Shinnok and sent him to another dimension: The Netherrealm. An otherworldly form of Hell. Beerus reportedly enjoyed his time in Japan and planned on returning. Ra was however pleased his fear that the Darkness had survived were seemingly unfounded.

However, Beerus was approached by strange being with White hair and blue skin. They called themselves Angels and claimed to answer to God. They explained that the Universe was imbalanced and to correct this a God of Destruction was required to destroy planets and life. Beerus was chosen and left with Beerus while Beerus's brother Champa was chosen as the God of Destruction for the Mirror Universe under the leadership of Whis's sister Vados. Their new roles had several requirements. He would lay dormant for a time and then awaken to destroy planets, sometime leaving half of the population alive as a way to mantain cosmic balance. He would be followed by Whis as an advisor to keep him under control and be connected to an alien entity called the Supreme Kai. If the Supreme Kai was killed then Beerus would vanish. Beerus's fate will be discussed later but a lack of Beerus to balance the Universe will later result in the embodiment of Death choosing the Mad Titan Thanos to carry out this purpose.

 **Ancient Aliens**

 _"Hammond: "Your report said this Ra was in fact some  
kind of alien that lived inside a human body."_

 _O'Neill: "Yeah his eyes glowed, that was our first clue."_

-Stargate Team conversation

At this time Africa faced its own problems. A devastating plague struck Kor. Wakanda quarantined the City and killed anyone who tried to escape. All but one of the original inhabitants of kor. The cannibalistic Kzamm tribe, now the primitive, and no less cannibalistic Amahagger tribe took up residence in the deserted city, and took to eating the mummified remains of its original inhabitants.

In Egypt, The Gods were gone and it would seem not for long. An alien race called the Goa'Ulds descended down to the ancient Civilization and impersonated the gods, shortly after they departed sometime around 8,000 BC. The Goa'Ulds ruled over the land and outlawed practices such as writing. They welcomed other aliens who would refer to Egyptians and the Goa'Ulds as one and the same.

 _"We learned many things from the mighty Egyptians, such as pyramid-building, space travel and how to prepare our dead so as to scare Abbott and Costello."_

-Osiran.

Around 6,600 BC, Two Thanagarians law officers, Katar and Chay-Ara were stranded in Egypt when their ship passed through a wormhole and crashed onto the planet. The Goa'Uld welcomed them. They feared killing them would bring an investigation from the people of Thanagar and treated them warmly, crowning them Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara. The Priest Hath Set, Vandal Savage in disguise and seeking to once more gain power by gaining favor with the Goa'Ulds, murdered the two with an Nth Metal Dagger. The three were then cursed by the Egyptian God of Death into a cycle of reincarnation where they would always be killed by Vandal Savage. Savage himself was exiled by the Goa'Ulds for going against their orders.

In 4,000 BC, a woman named Akasha was transformed into a Vampire. She would falsely be believed to be the First Vampire as Lilith is believed by most of her kin to be a Legend and the early Kars of the Pillar Men is not considered a true Vampire by many. Regardless Akasha became a feared being in Egypt. It would not be until around 3,500 BC when a group fled to Wakanda breaking the Isolation the Goa'Ulds placed upon the land. The Black Panther at the time defended a policy of non interference but the Panther God Bast allowed the group access to the power granting Herb which the group used in the formation of a spell which granted mystical abilities to a teenage girl. The group returned to Egypt and began a generation long battle with the Vampiric forces of Akasha. The Goa'Ulds paid no attention to this, the Vampires and Pillar Men threatened their rule and as long as the Mortals believed them to be Gods their power would remain. The teenage girl became the Slayer and the group who bestowed her became the Watcher's Council.

In 3,400 BC, a horde led by the Ruthless Memnon attacked the Primitive People. He ruled by the law that the strongest warrior ruled and conquered with the aid of the Sorceress Cassandra, with the ability to predict the future, giving the Horde and advantage against the Goa'Ulds. Cassandra was abducted by the warrior Mathayus. The warrior and the sorceress fell in love and Mathayus attacked the city and killed Memnon, becoming the ruler of the Horde. He then made plans to attack Egypt. At this time humans live for centuries not including natural death, especially for Egyptians. With the help of Cassandra's visions Mathayus went to war and led a rebellion with the aid of the Slayer and Bast informing the Egyptian Pantheon of the deception, The Goa'Ulds were driven ofd earth. Mathayus became the land's first mortal Pharaoh with the Egyptian Gods choosing to occupy an advisor role. His reign was long thanks to the Egyptian lifespan but it was peaceful for his people. A common practice was to, due to living for thousands of years, be mummified and be expected to be reawakened later. Among these was Count Allamistakeo, who would be reawakened during the Victorian era to the shock of the Archeologists studying him.

In 3,067 BC, Mathayus attempted to conquer Greece, where he was known as Menes. When he attacked the city of Thebes, his armies are defeated and left to starve in the desert. Before Mathayus died he prayed to Anubis, promising his soul in exchange for power and an army. His wish was granted and he began to conquer the land. The Greek Gods were not happy and went to war with the Egyptian gods. Anubis was killed and Mathayus lost his power, being sucked into the underworld because Anubis now needed the strength of the curse to regain his strength and remain alive. Following the war, with the defeat of the Egyptians, both pantheons agree to only interfere in mortal affairs when other gods interfered as well. A new pharaoh was crowned, beginning the reign of the Menehptre lineage, possibly a relative of Mathayus placed in power by the Greeks(hence the use of Mathayus's greek name "Menes" in Menehptre). King Menehptre had a daughter, Ahmanet. Her wife died in childbirth, preventing any other children. As a result Ahmanet was promised the throne and trained to become a great ruler. This changed when King Menephtre had a child with his second wife, and named him his successor. In 2,983 BC, Ahmanet killed Menephtre and the baby in an attempt to seize power, but she was discovered performing a Dark ritual to ally with Set and was imprisoned in a tomb. As a result Egypt had no ruler until the arrival of the time traveller Nathaniel Richards, who took control of the power vacuum and crowned himself Pharaoh Rama Tut. Richards chose this time to conquer humanity as it was after the Gods had abandoned the land and thus the earliest possible point for his purposes. His reign lasted until 2,950 BC, when a young boy staged a rebellion. This boy is believed to be the first Mutant and using his own abilities which rival those of even the strongest Mutants of the 20th century and alien technology such as those of the Goa'Ulds and the Thanagarians and Rama Tut's own, staged an uprising that forced Richards to retreat back to his own time. the boy then turned his attention to Rama Tut's advisor, Ozymandias, who quickly pledged his loyalty to the boy. The boy thus became the new ruler of Egypt.

 **2,950 BC**

A hooded figure stood on a dune overlooking the land. His hands were raised in the air. Bricks shifted and formed quickly into the Pyramids.

"EN SABAH NUR!" "EN SABAH NUR! "EN SABAH NUR!"

The people shouted. The hooded figure had blue skin and red eyes. On a hill nearby stood four hooded horsemen.

 **REFERENCES**

 **Beasts of Nations**

Title-References the Film title: Beasts of No Nation

Modern Cimmeria the Conan stories merged with the book I _f on a winter's night a traveler_

Asgard-The name of a land in the Conan stories, now ascending to godhood.

Zimbabwei, The Black Kingdoms, flying serpents, Crom,-The Conan stories. The flying serpents have been made the same creatures as those from The Domination(of the Draka).

The symbol of the Eagle attacking the flying serpent is from the Domination(of the Draka). The reference to giant Eagles is to their appearance in American propaganda, and other places such as Lincoln being carried by a giant Eagle in the Epic Rap Battles of History series.

Gaos and Gamers-From the Gamera series.

The Yamato Tribe-From _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_ _._  
 **  
Into Africa  
**  
Wakanda and the various races-Marvel Comics

Anansi- trickster god in Akan Folk stories

The Orisha-Figures in mythology.  
 **  
Kane the Immortal  
**  
Black Monolith-2001:A Space Odyssey

Kane-A sword and sorcery character from novels and short stories by Karl Edward Wagner, here he is merged with Vandal Savage from DC Comics.

Quote-From Justice League, Maid of Honor part 2

The Brotherhood of Nod-From Command and Conquer:Tiberium Wars

A skinny man-Kane

A skinny man and a fat man-Abbott and Costello/Laurel and Hardy, explaining the recurring appearances of this type of duo and their stories set in different time periods.

The trio-The Three Stooges, referencing their appearances throughout history.  
 **  
The Gift of Fire  
**  
Pandora's Box myth.

Quote-Percy Jackson series.

Metron-DC Comics's the New Gods.

The pool- from "She" by Haggard.

Anthro-DC Comics, being given the gift of fire by Metron is a reference to DC Comics event Final Crisis.

Caveman wearing a Bat pelt-A time lost Bruce Wayne from Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne. It could also be his ancestor given the appearance of a Bat caveman in Batman:The Brave and the Bold.

Fire accidentally extinguished-The events of the film The Quest for Fire.

The Croods-The film the Croods.  
 **  
Animal Husbandry  
**  
All dogs go to Heaven-The Don Bluth animated film All Dogs go to Heaven.

a Sabertooth cat, a Wooly Mammoth and a Giant Sloth-The First Ice Age movie.

Hiborian descendant tamed a Wolf- a double reference to both the film Alpha and the game Far Cry: Primal.

Hiborian descendant is a loose way of explaining away the "White Cavemen in Africa"trope.  
 **  
The Founding of Wakanda  
**  
Quote-The Black Panther film

Most of it-Black Panther comics

White Gorilla- combining the White Apes from Tarzan with the White Apes from Conan and the M'baku tribe from Black Panther.

 **Early Sports  
**  
Quote-The Hobbit.

"Foot ball", kingdom of Oofeefa-The Aardman animated film Early Man.  
 **  
The God of Destruction  
**  
Beerus, Whis, Champa and Vados are taken from Dragonball Super. They are alternate versions of themselves as they normally would not fit in this Universe.

Shinnok,Raiden, Elder Gods-referencing events mentioned in Mortal Kombat.

Raiden transformation-raider goes from his traditional appearance in Japanese folklore to his more heroic Mortal Kombat incarnation.

Mad Titan Thanos-Marvel Comics.  
 **  
Ancient Aliens  
**  
Quote, Goa'Ulds-Stargate

Kor-She Novels by Haggard.

quote-Futurama episode "A Pharaoh to Remember"

Thanagarians, Katar and Chay-Ara-DC Comics

Akasha-Queen of the Damned

Kars, the Pillar Men-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

The Slayer, The Watcher's Council-Buffy:The Vampire Slayer

Memnon, Cassandra, Mathayus-The Scorpion King

Count Allamistakeo-Edgar Allan Poe's Some Words with a Mummy

Menes-the name for an ancient Pharaoh.

King Menehptre, Ahmanet-The Mummy(2017 film)

Ozymandias-Not the more Iconic one.

Rama Tut-Alias used by Kang the Conqueror.

En Sabah Nur-The true name for X-Men villain Apocalypse

Scene-From X-Men: Apocalypse(note: The rest of his backstory will follow his comics closely.


	3. The Hero's Journey

**The Four Elements  
**  
 _"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads."  
_  
-Katara

The earliest forms of Civilization were taking shape across the world and moving towards a more spiritual connection. In the future continent of North America, in present day Alaska, a tribe of people discovered the ability to control Water, a rare gift among some Atlanteans. This ability is allegedly connected to the moon. They became known as the Water Tribe. This was echoed across the sea. In present day China and Japan, through the meeting of humanity and a race of Lion Turtles, large creatures who lived in the "Spirit Wilds", a land in Japan occupied by assorted Yokai and the creatures later dubbed "Pokemon" but who's original name is lost to time. The people of Japan were no stranger to relying on the kindness of Beasts, the island was directly under a large Catfish named Namazu which the god Kashima had restrained with a stone. The god Arceus had not been seen in ages, but had created a pantheon of other Pokemon. Some like Kyogre and Groudon were born on the Earth. Most of these would battle each other and were then sealed in areas within the world, leaving behind other Pokemon who would become fossilized. Aside form Pokemon the most significant creatures to the human population of the Asiatic countries were the lion Turtle. Human civilizations had grown on their back and they were capable of bestowing the gift of control over the elements. They were given the gifts of Fire, Air and control over the Earth. From these they formed mighty nations. Japan saw the rise of the Fire Nation. The Northern frozen lands of Both America saw the rise of the Water Tribe. The Earth Kingdom in China, and the Air Nomads in realm with a strange connection to an otherworldly plane.

The nation of Shabhalla was formed in these locations within the frozen lands. Unlike other lands and even Civilizations which would fade away, Shambhalla instead found a means to fade away and reappear, an attribute of most of their cities such as Kun Lun and Nanda Parbat. The difficulty in finding these cities led them to fall into Legend.

Other however, were no so content with peace.

 **The First Mutant**

"Peace does nothing to test - to INCREASE - mutants' strength. To force them to evolve into the strong."

-En Sabah Nur

Rama Tut's reign occurred around a time of mortal rulers which stood on the level of gods. It was the time of the first mortal ruler of China, Fu Xi from 2,952 BC to 2,836 BC. It was also the time of the great Sumerian King Gilgamesh, who is believed to have ruled from 2,800 BC to 2,500 BC. It was around this time that En Sabah Nur was born on the very edge of the Valley of the Kings and abandoned by his tribe for his unusual appearance of gray skin, blue lips, and red eyes. He was found by Baa'l, follower of Rama Tut, who had helped him to become Pharaoh. Rama Tut saw potential in the boy and was the one who named him "En Sabah Nur" (The Morning Light). Nur was an outcast for his appearance and advantage of his superhuman abilities. The dislike from his human brethren hardened his heart. When he had proved himself, Baa'l revealed to Nur that Rama Tut was no god as he claimed but in fact a time traveller Baa'l had helped become Pharaoh. He took the young mutant to Rama Tut's timeship. There was already a prophecy of a conqueror and Baa'l expressed his belief it would be Nur. Baal's betrayal was discovered and he was murdered but believed to have been working alone. Nur was determined to kill both Rama-Tut and his warlord, Ozymandias, for their part in Baal's death. Nur began a romance with Nephri, the list of Ozymandias, and had a vision of the god Set instructing him to take back Egypt from the foreigner interloper.

During the assault and siege of the Palace, Nur and Rama Tut confronted each other. Tut revealed his true identity. Rama-Tut was a time traveler from the far future, who would later become known as Kang the Conqueror(known for his attempts to conquer Earth opposed by the Avengers in the 20th century and later in 3046 opposed by a rebellion led by the Legion of Superheroes and the aged Planet Express delivery service). Tut knew that En Sabah Nur, one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived and the one who was destined to rule the world, had been born in ancient Egypt. Hence, Rama-Tut had gone back in time to find Apocalypse as a child, raise him, and thereby become the master of the most powerful being on the planet. Rama-Tut offered to make Nur his heir, if he would swear his loyalty. Nur refused and Rama-Tut then tried to kill him. Nur. Nur was then shot, by the Pharaoh, but survived with the sudden emergence of his mutant immortality and mass shifting. With his new powers Nur defeated Ozymandias and then attacked Rama-Tut himself forcing him to flee back to the future, eventually to take on the identity of Kang. Nur adopted Kang's pet Sphinx as his own.

En Sabah Nur's reign saw Egypt rise into a great and advanced civilization. Once he believed his empire would not fail as Mathayus had and believing the gods would not interfere, En Sabah Nur attempted to conquer the world in 2,620 BC, beginning with Greece and hoping to succeed where Mathayus the Scorpion King had failed. Greece was still beginning to form cities such as Athens, Argos and Corinth and had yet to father the Legendary heroes it would become known for. Zeus was tempted to break the rules of the Gods and intervene to save his creations. To settle this matter, Zeus appealed to Odin.

 **Odin's Wars  
**  
"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did, father."

Thor to Loki-

Odin was possibly the most active God on Earth as he had gone out of his way to save all of humanity. This included several battles with the Celestials, who had taken humans to earth for experimentation. However he allowed the Kree to experiment on humanity. He stopped the attempt by the Dark Elf Malekith to destroy the realms in 2,988 BC. He had at first considered attempting to conquering the Realms with his daughter Hela, but decided it against it. Now he chose to defend the realms. He chose not to battle interfere. However he would not have to. Not yet at least.

 **Gilgamesh  
**  
"Who, my friend, can ascend to the heavens?  
Only the gods can dwell forever with Shamash.  
As for human beings, their days are numbered,  
and whatever they keep trying to achieve is but wind!  
Now you are afraid of death—  
what has become of your bold strength?  
I will go in front of you,  
and _your_ mouth can cry out: "Go on closer, do not be afraid!  
Should I fall, I will have established my fame."

-Gilgamesh

The epic of Gilgamesh is a story that sadly little of has survived. It is a tale from the second human civilization(the first being Babylon). It was written on several stone tablets, which over the Course of history have been lost, yet to be found, are unreadable or untranslatable. From what we have been able to tell, Gilgamesh may be the first example of a ritual known as the "Journey of the Hero".

 **The Hero's Journey  
**  
 _"Wallace, when my journey began, I was living in an ordinary world. Ramona skated through my dreams, and it was like a call to adventure, a call I considered refusing, but my mentor, that's you, told me if I want something bad enough, I have to fight for it! So I did, there were tests, allies, enemies. I approached a deep cave and went through a crazy ordeal, during which I totally seized the sword! Sadly I died, then I resurrected! Now I realize what I should've been fighting for all along, but before I do, I have to ask one final favor of you... could you put a robe on and hand me the phone?"  
_  
-Scott Pilgrim,essentially summarizing up the Journey of the hero.

The journey of the Hero has been seen throughout history. Gilgamesh is the first known instance of this thread known historically(though chronologically he is predated by figures such as Luke Skywalker). It can best be seen as a pattern of events that happen to various people. However the contribution of these individuals should not be underestimated and the "ritual" cannot simply be given al the credit as it more of an effect than a cause. One example of this, Harry Potter once questioned what choice he had as the chosen one and his mentor Dumbledore clarified by saying that while Fate pushed things to be a certain way, it was the choices people made that solidified Fate to go along a certain direction. In short: "One does not become a hero because they are a Chosen one. One becomes the Chosen One because they are a Hero."

 **The Epic of Gilgamesh  
** Gilgamesh, king of Uruk. Gilgamesh, two-thirds god and one-third man, oppressed his people, who cried out to the gods for help. For the young women of Uruk this oppression took the form of Gilgamesh abusing the practice of "lord's right", allowing him to sleep with brides on their wedding night before the groom. For the young men (the tablet is damaged at this point) it is conjectured that Gilgamesh exhausted them through games, tests of strength, or perhaps forced labour on building projects. The Sumerian gods(Gozer among them) decided that they could interfere by finding a Demigod like Gilgamesh that would challenge him to a battle and stop his oppression. They found him in the primitive man, Enkidu,who was covered in hair and lived in the wild with the animals. He was spotted by a trapper, whose livelihood was being ruined because Enkidu was uprooting his traps. The trapper told the sun-god Shamash about the man, and it was arranged for Enkidu to be seduced by the prostitute Shamhat, allowing him to be introduced into society and tamed. After six days and seven nights (or two weeks) of lovemaking and teaching Enkidu about the ways of civilization, she took Enkidu to a shepherd's camp to learn how to be civilized. Gilgamesh, meanwhile, had been having dreams about the imminent arrival of a beloved new companion and asks his mother, the goddess Ninsun, to help interpret these dreams.

Learning from a passing stranger about Gilgamesh's treatment of new brides, Enkidu was incensed and travelled to Uruk to intervene at a wedding. When Gilgamesh attempted to visit the wedding chamber, Enkidu blocked his way, and they fought. After a fierce battle, Enkidu acknowledges Gilgamesh's superior strength and they became friends. Gilgamesh proposed a journey to the Cedar Forest to slay the monstrous Demi-god Humbaba in order to gain fame and renown. Despite warnings from Enkidu and the council of elders, Gilgamesh is not deterred. The elders nonetheless gave Gilgamesh advice for his journey. Gilgamesh visited his mother, Ninsun who seeked support and protection from the sun-god Shamash for their adventure. Ninsun adopted Enkidu as her son, and Gilgamesh left instructions for the governance of Uruk in his absence.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu journeyed to the Cedar Forest. Every few days they camped on a mountain, and performed a dream ritual. Gilgamesh had terrifying dreams about falling mountains, thunderstorms, wild bulls, and a thunderbird that breathes fire. Despite similarities between his dream figures and earlier descriptions of Humbaba, Enkidu interpreted these dreams as good omens, and denied that the frightening images represented the forest guardian. As they approached the cedar mountain, they heard Humbaba bellowing, and had to encourage each other not to be afraid.

The heroes entered the Cedar forest. Humbava insulted and threatened them. He accused Enkidu of betrayal, and vowed to disembowel Gilgamesh and feed his flesh to the birds. Gilgamesh was afraid, but with some encouraging words from Enkidu the battle commenced. The mountains quaked with the tumult and the sky turned black. The god Shamash, whom sent 13 winds to bind Humbaba, and he was captured. Humbaba pleaded for his life, and Gilgamesh pitied him. He offered to make Gilgamesh king of the forest, to cut the trees for him, and to be his slave. Enkidu, however, argued that Gilgamesh should kill Humbaba to establish his reputation forever. Humbaba cursed them both and Gilgamesh dispatched him with a blow to the neck, as well as killing his seven sons. The two heroes cut down many cedars, including a gigantic tree that Enkidu planned to fashion into a gate for the temple of Enlil. They built a raft and returned home along the Euphrates with the giant tree and (possibly) the head of Humbaba.

 **Gilgamesh vs En Sabah Nur**

It was a surprise when Gilgamesh and Enkidu appeared to battle En Sabah Nur. It was seen as a heroic act, as Gilgamesh prepare to saved Greece. To the two this was a challenge, the first Mutant may have amounted to nothing more than a head on a wall. However En Sabah Nur proved a powerful foe and Enkidu was nearly killed. Odin saw this and decided to "Screw the rules" and sent down his son Thor, who appeared before En Sabah Nur in a bolt of lightning. He carried with him an enchanted axe: Jarnborn. En Sabah Nur smiled and asked if he was another opponent. Thor then said no, and turned to Gilgamesh, kneeling and presenting the weapon to him to the Sumerian's confusion. the battle resumed and the axe allowed Gilgamesh to greatly wound his foe and force the first mutant to retreat wounded back to his land. Jarnborn was returned to Thor and the warriors parted ways. Some consider this to be the first battle between a Superhero and a Supervillain.

En Sabah Nur shapeshifted into a metallic slime and faked his death, returning to Egypt. He told his Four Horsemen that he would be forced to enter a mummified like hibernation to recover his powers. He did so but his followers rebelled and destroyed the mummification tomb, causing it to collapse and killing the horsemen(Who were humans bestowed with some abilities but not true mutants).  
 **  
The End of Enkidu  
**  
This event made Gilgamesh and to a lesser extent Enkidu famous. The goddess Ishtar attempted to seduce Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh rejected her advances because of her mistreatment of previous lovers like Dumuzi. In anger, Ishtar asked her father And to send Gugalanna, the Bull of Heaven, to avenge her. When Anu rejected her complaints, Ishtar threatened to raise the dead who will "outnumber the living" and "devour them". Anu became frightened, and gave in to her. Ishtar lead Gugalanna to Uruk, and it caused widespread devastation. It lowered the level of the Euphrates river, and dried up the marshes. It opened up huge pits that swallowed 300 men. Without any divine assistance, Enkidu and Gilgamesh attacked and slayed it, and offered up its heart to Shamash. When Ishtar cried out, Enkidu hurled one of the hindquarters of the bull at her. The city of Uruk celebrated, but Enkidu had an ominous dream about his future failure. In Enkidu's dream, the gods decide that one of the heroes must die because they killed Humbaba and Gugalanna. Despite the protestations of Shamash, Enkidu is marked for death.

Enkidu cursed the great door he had fashioned for Enlil's temple as it allowed the gods to send such threats to him. He also cursed the trapper and Shamhat for removing him from the wild. Shamash reminded Enkidu of how Shamhat fed and clothed him, and introduced him to Gilgamesh. Shamash told him that Gilgamesh will bestow great honors upon him at his funeral, and will wander into the wild consumed with grief. Enkidu regretted his curses and blesses Shamhat instead. In a second dream, however, he saw himself being taken captive to the Netherworld by a terrifying Angel of Death. The underworld is a "house of dust" and darkness whose inhabitants eat clay, and are clothed in bird feathers, supervised by terrifying beings. For 12 days, Enkidu's condition worsened. Finally, after a lament that he could not meet a heroic death in battle, he died. Gilgamesh clinged to Enkidu's body and denied that he had died until a maggot dropped from the corpse's nose.

At the funeral, Gilgamesh delivered a lament for Enkidu, in which he called upon mountains, forests, fields, rivers, wild animals, and all of Uruk to mourn for his friend. Recalling their adventures together, Gilgamesh teared at his hair and clothes in grief. He commissioned a funerary statue, and provided grave gifts from his treasury to ensure that Enkidu has a favourable reception in the realm of the dead. A great banquet was held where the treasures were offered to the gods of the Netherworld.

 **The End of the Epic  
** Gilgamesh roamed the wild wearing animal skins, grieving for Enkidu. Having now become fearful of his own death, he decided to seek Utnapishtim("the Faraway"), and learn the secret of eternal life. Among the few survivors of the Great Flood, Utnapishtim and his wife were the only Sumerian humans to have been granted immortality by the gods.

Gilgamesh met alewife Siduri who assumed first that he was a murderer or thief because of his disheveled appearance. Gilgamesh told her about the purpose of his journey. She attempted to dissuade him from his quest, but sent him to Urshanabi the ferryman, known as Charon to the greeks and later to take the form of Hamar-tabal, to the Assyrians. Urshababi agreed to help Gilgamesh cross the sea to Utnapishtim. Gilgamesh, out of spontaneous rage, destroyed the stone charms that Urshanabi kept with him. Urshanabi informed him that he has just destroyed the objects that can help them cross the Waters of Death, which are deadly to the touch. Urshanabi instructed Gilgamesh to cut down 120 trees and fashion them into punting poles. When they reach the island where Utnapishtim lived, Gilgamesh recounted his story, asking him for his help. Utnapishtim reprimanded him, declaring that fighting the common fate of humans is futile and diminishes life's joys.

Gilgamesh observed that Utnapishtim seemed no different from himself, and asks him how he obtained his immortality. Utnapishtim explained that he was once a man named Noah and that the gods decided to send a great flood. To save Utnapishtim, then known under a different name, the God Yahweh and the Sumerian god Ea told him to build a boat. He gave him precise dimensions. His entire family went aboard together with his craftsmen and "all the animals of the field". A violent storm then arose which caused the terrified gods to retreat to the heavens. Ishtar lamented the wholesale destruction of humanity, and the other gods wept beside her. The storm lasted six days and nights, after which "all the human beings turned to clay" which were taken by the Greeks. Utnapishtim weeped when he saw the destruction. His boat lodged on a mountain, and he releases a dove, a swallow, and a raven. When the raven failed to return, he opened the ark and freed its inhabitants. Utnapishtim offered a sacrifice to the gods, who smell the sweet savor and gathered around. Ishtar vowed that just as she will never forget the brilliant necklace that hangs around her neck, she will always remember this time. When Enlil arrived, angry that there were survivors, she condemned him for being among the gods who instigated the flood. Ea also castigated him for sending a disproportionate punishment. In repentance, Enlil blessed Utnapishtim and his wife, and rewarded them with eternal life, something which God himself had not done. This account matches the flood story that concludes the _Epic of Atra-Hasis._

The main point seemed to be that when Enlil granted eternal life it was a unique gift. As if to demonstrate this point, Utnapishtim challenged Gilgamesh to stay awake for six days and seven nights. Gilgamesh fell asleep, and Utnapishtim instructed his wife to bake a loaf of bread on each of the days he is asleep, so that he cannot deny his failure to keep awake. Gilgamesh, who is seeking to overcome death, cannot even conquer sleep. After instructing Urshanabi the ferryman to wash Gilgamesh, and clothe him in royal robes, they departed for Uruk.

As they are leaving, Utnapishtim's wife asked her husband to offer a parting gift. Utnapishtim told Gilgamesh that at the bottom of the sea there lived a boxthorn-like plant that will make him young again. Gilgamesh, by binding stones to his feet so he can walk on the bottom, managed to obtain the plant. Gilgamesh proposed to investigate if the plant had the hypothesized rejuvenation ability by testing it on an old man once he returned to Uruk.

 _"There is a plant that looks like a box-thorn, it has prickles like a dogrose, and will prick one who plucks it. But if you can possess this plant, you'll be again as you were in your youth_

 _This plant, Ur-shanabi, is the "Plant of Heartbeat", with it a man can regain his vigour. To Uruk-the-sheepfold I will take it, to an ancient I will feed some and put the plant to the test!"_

Unfortunately, when Gilgamesh stopped to bathe, it was stolen by a serpent which shed its skin as it departed, and slithered into the ground with a burst of flame. Gilgamesh weeped at the futility of his efforts, because he had now lost all chance of immortality.

And Gilgamesh did die, and at his funeral, the god himself Enlil spoke of his destiny for Gilgamesh, which has now been fulfilled: "in nether-earth the darkness will show him a light," and he will be remembered longer than any other men. His destiny was not immortality, but to be king and an inspiration to the world. Gilgamesh should not despair, Enlil said, because has fulfilled the opportunity "to be the darkness and the light of mankind,".


End file.
